Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,402,515 and 5,655,044 disclose organizers of that type, in which each cassette is pivotable about an axis secured to the support and between an open position where part of the cassette lies outside the support and a closed position where the cassette is completely within the support, and in which the cassette pivot axis is located relatively close to a fiber inlet passage in each of the cassettes. A small distance between the pivot axis and the inlet passage serves to limit stresses on the fibers due to the excess length that needs to be managed between the open position and the closed position of each cassette. Nevertheless, that does not suffice to eliminate such stresses in a manner that is completely reliable.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,044, the support has a rear inside face for guiding fibers to the various desired cassettes of the organizer. Access to the guide face requires all of the cassettes to be put into the open position, which is relatively inconvenient.